


Old Friends and Fictional Characters

by Aderam



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aderam/pseuds/Aderam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strike>Five</strike> Three of Helen's friends Kate and Will don't believe in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends and Fictional Characters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadieFlood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieFlood/gifts).



> This was going to be a five things fic, but I ran out of time. Busy December is Busy. Also it's not betaed, for the same reason. Sadieflood, I hope you like it! I had a great time writing.

**JAMES BOND**

“Alright, Magnus,” Kate says with purpose as she strode into Helen’s office with a large bottle of gin clenched under her arm and two martini glasses gripped in the fingers of her right hand by the stem. “You had better have some vermouth around here somewhere, or these are going to be awfully boring martinis.”

Helen’s lips quirked into a slight smile as she put down her pen. “I can do one better,” she assured her as she rose to her feet and walked over to a cabinet in one of her immense bookshelves.

Kate thunked the glasses and the bottle down on the corner of Helen’s desk before throwing herself into one of the leather covered chairs usually reserved for visitors.

“Olives?” Helen asked, pulling out a cocktail shaker, vermouth, and a half empty jar of green olives, flecks of red pimento peeking out here and there from the brine.

Kate leaned her head upside down over the back of the chair and made a disgusted face at Helen. “Twist of lemon?”

“Of course not,” Helen answered in the same tone of voice she used when Will offered her a Red Rose tea bag.

Kate stuck her tongue out, but otherwise watched silently as Helen added ice to the cocktail shaker before shutting the cabinet door with a well placed hip and bringing her bounty back over to the desk.

“One simply can’t make a proper martini without olives,” Helen said primly while she opened the bottle of vermouth and splashed some into the shaker.

Kate’s head had turned back upright as Helen walked back into her line of sight, but she remained sprawled in the chair, her eyebrows the only muscles she bothered to use. “Says the woman using a cocktail shaker,” she pointed out with exaggerated scepticism. “Over a century of drinking and no one ever told you you’re not supposed to shake a martini?”

“Once or twice,” Helen admitted with a slight twinkle in her eye. She picked up Kate’s bottle of gin anyway, twisted the cap off with firm enthusiasm and proceeded to poor it liberally over the ice and vermouth. “But I’m afraid James was a bad influence on me.” The shaker clicked softly as she affixed the cap and she paused to think for a moment before mixing their drinks. “In more ways than one, come to think of it.”

Kate lifted her head off the back of the chair and stared at Helen with astonishment. “Tell me you aren’t talking about who I think you’re talking about,” she said leaning forward and propping her elbows on the desk perilously close to the martini glasses. “You mean that Watson guy, right?”

Helen smiled and saved the glass closest to Kate’s elbow. She deftly filled it with a healthy serving and placed it on the desk in front of Kate. “Who else?” she replied, snagging her own glass easily and emptying the shaker into it. “But enough of that. Tell me about the day you’ve had, which requires drinks.”

“Oh Hell, no!” Kate waved a finger in Helen’s general direction. “You are not getting off that easy. Are you saying that you’ve been picking up bad habits from James Freaking Bond?!”

Helen just smirked and fished an olive out of the jar with her fingers.

 

 **NESSY**

Scotland in February was cold.

Will shivered and tried to bury his head in his scarf but the wind coming off the Loch seemed to cut through it as if it wasn’t even there. He thought longingly of Scotch, bangers and mash, and the warm fire that was waiting for them back in the Inn where Big Guy had booked them a room for the night.

He was reasonably certain he couldn’t feel his feet.

Magnus, by comparison, could’ve been enjoying a crisp fall day for all that she appeared to be affected by the weather. Her long wool coat was done up tightly against the cold and her cheeks were rosy, but she showed no signs of wanting to go back inside.

Kate had texted him few minutes ago.

 _A bit cold out today. Think I’ll stay in and have some hot chocolate. How’s Scotland?_

Will refused to dignify that with a response. He wrapped his numb fingers around his phone and shoved them as deep into his pockets as he could manage.

They were standing on a concrete pier that stuck out into the Loch, a few small fishing boats tied gingerly onto rusting metal bollards. Nothing offered any protection from the wind. Will’s teeth began to chatter. Magnus continued looking over the ripping waves expectantly.

His phone chimed again. _Any sign of the Great Lady? Big Guy found us some marshmallows._

Will scowled at his phone.

 _I still don’t believe in the Loch Ness Monster._ He typed out furiously and hit send.

“How do we know she’s going to show up” Will asked, turning to Magnus. It was barely four o’clock and the sun was already fast approaching the horizon. No matter what he might send in a text to Kate he still couldn’t bear to say her name out loud.

“We don’t,” Magnus replied, looking sideways at Will but otherwise maintaining her vigil. “But she sent word to Declan that she wanted to talk to me. She’ll show, in her own time.”

“Wouldn’t want to rush a mythical sea beast,” Will muttered into his scarf.

Magnus rolled her eyes with fond exasperation. “You could always go back to the Inn. There’s no use in both of us freezing.”

Will thought about it. The Inn had been warm and cozy when they’d arrived late that morning. It had smelled like home cooking and there’d been hand-knitted quilts on the beds. Will looked over at Magnus. She was watching him thoughtfully. She looked patient, and miraculously warm.

He sighed and hunched his shoulders even more against the cold, turning to look resolutely out over the water. “I’m fine,” he lied.

His phone went off again with another message from Kate.

 _Don’t worry William. She believes in you._

 

 **NIKOLA TESLA**

It took over two hours of listening to Magnus and Tesla bicker about interpretations of the holographic city before Kate lost patience and dragged Will out of the library. Listening to Magnus speak her thought process aloud was usually fairly interesting, but Will had had enough about an hour in and had been waiting to see how long it would take for Kate to crack. He’d been on the point of breaking down and suggesting they leave when she had elbowed him hard in the ribs and raised a significant eyebrow towards the door.

In all honesty, he was impressed.

“Ugh,” Kate said as soon as the library doors had shut behind them. “And I thought Hank and Big Guy were bad when they got talking about comic books. They’ve both been alive for so long, you would’ve thought they’d learn some clarity.”

Will snorted in response. “How long do you think it took them to forget that we were there?”

Kate rolled her eyes, “Ten seconds? Fifty bucks says it’ll take them over two hours to realise we’re gone.”

“Done,” Will agreed shaking her offered hand.

Kate grinned and squeezed his hand a bit more tightly in hers. “Come on,” she said and without letting go dragged him bodily down the hallway. “Big Guy said he was thinking about making Nanaimo bars and I want to steal some of that sugary butter filling stuff.”

He allowed himself to be dragged around a few more corners before he caught up with her and she loosened her hold. “Right,” he said amused, “because what you need right now is more sugar.”

“What are you trying to say William?” she asked shoving the door open with her hip. The kitchen was empty, clean and organized as usual. The only signs that Big Guy had been in here earlier were a book on the counter next to a covered plate of Nanaimo bars and a medium sized mixing bowl which still had evidence of butter on the rim. Kate gravitated directly to the bowl as if pulled by a magnet.

Will raised both hands in a placating gesture and followed her in. “Far be it from me,” he said, “to criticise a lovely lady…”

“Who you calling a ‘lady’?” Kate asked, her index finger already covered with a generous portion of sugary butter.

“… especially when she’s armed and about to owe me fifty big ones,” Will continued as if she hadn’t spoken.

“How do you figure that one,” Kate asked sceptically. She offered to bowl to him while she cleaned off her finger with her tongue. “They didn’t even break stride when we left, and you’re not exactly in tune with your inner ninja.”

Will silently declined the proffered bowl and hoisted himself up onto the kitchen island across from her, smirking mischievously.

“What do you know that I don’t,” Kate asked, her interest peaked. “Come on, Will!”

“Did you notice how much wine Tesla had left?” he asked happily. “Not even a full glass. Even if he spends all his time berating Magnus, there is no way that he’ll take more than an hour to finish it off.”

“Son of a bitch,” Kate said eloquently, making a face at Will and scraping another finger-full of butter filling out of the bottom of the bowl. “What is up with that guy anyway?” she asked, “I checked out his Wikipedia page and that does not sound anything like him.”

“You do realise that one his favourite pastimes is editing the pages on him and his inventions and waiting to see how long it takes people to change it back to the ‘official’ version?” Will pointed out. “It’s right up there with drinking wine and bitching about not being a Vampire anymore.”

“Yeah,” Kate considered it for a second. “Some of the stuff in there was pretty weird though.”

“I know,” Will agreed. “I read it a while back. I think my favourite part is when it talks about his ‘chastity’ and how women loved him anyway.”

Kate giggled. “Or the bit about his OCD? I kept picturing him walking around the sanctuary three times before coming inside.”

“More like drinking three bottles of wine before bed.”

“But the absolute best part,” she said waving a butter smeared finger between them for emphasis.

Will smiled wickedly and they spoke in unison: “The moustache.”

Laughing, Will added, “You realise it’s probably all fake, right? There’s no way Tesla could’ve passed for an eighty year old man, even with some well applied facial hair.”

“So genius, how did they do it?” Kate asked making a face at the now butterless bowl and sliding it along the counter toward the sink. “It’s not like it’s just a Wikipedia page. People have spent their whole lives studying this weirdo. It takes a lot of effort to make a fake person believable. I should know.”

“I have no idea,” he admitted, pushing himself off the island. “But I don’t believe that the Wikipedia Tesla ever existed.” He shrugged and turned toward the door.

“Call me when he comes to get more wine. I also accept payment in beer and baseball tickets,” he said and Kate scowled at his retreating back.


End file.
